Talk:Goaftrap
= Testimonials = * Easily solable by RDM/nin, keep it slowed and para'ed and just nuke between shadows. Tried gravity and bind once with 330 skill, no luck so I assumed it was immune.Enedin 19:28, November 10, 2009 (UTC) * Solo'd by BLU75/NIN37 was fairly easy, harder than I expected however. With Cocoon up it still hit 60dmg a hit and curing is necessary to stay alive. It misses a fair bit but not enough that shadows aren't neccessary to keep up. Definately a timed spawn no mob in the area was killed between the last time I killed it and this time. So far no drops. --Ix'Sindri 01:06, November 12, 2009 (UTC) * Killed it as blu/thf and pld/thf 75s 30 times, i may be wrong but from my experiences Treasure Hunter not seem to increase the drop rate of the earring, most of my claims was in solo but i managed to call TH4 friends for the killshots most of the times, i finally got it totally solo as blu/thf 1/30 GL hunting it's really annoying (Atomnium - Asura). :*TH doesn't guarantee drops, you can have crapstorm strings of 1/100 on Jelly Ring even with TH4 though it's extremely unlikely. This is a terrible drop rate, nothing else to it. --Ix'Sindri 19:58, May 1, 2010 (UTC) * Very easy to solo on THF and NIN. Just terrible drop rate. * Got earring 1/5 as RNG/THF with TH4 THF/NIN help on full moon. (Blirien - Carbuncle) * soloed as thf/dnc 1/1 :) * A friend went 1/21 on the earring. I updated the Wiki to reflect that. Solo'ed easily on 75THF/37DNC as well as 75SAM/37???. --Yumeiqian 22:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) * Solo'd as RNG/NIN. Took some dmg but with Barrage, Sharpshot and Sidewinder usage, not a real thread. --Killercat Bis 03:37, January 8, 2010 (UTC) * 1/4 with TH4. New moon, wind weather I have no idea why the drop rate on the main page is ~8%. I've met at least 10+ people hunting Goblintrap and everyone (including me 1/2) is 1/1 or 1/2 from what they tell me. Because of people with my luck, currently 0/32 on Goaftrap, with atleast TH1 some times TH4 -- Ilvex * Easy solo with SMN75/WHM37, using Carbunble (need Healing Ruby II) or Garuda or Diabolos (with Avatar's Favor). Got earring 1/27. "Lephia - Gilgamesh" * Soloed as a 75 RNG/WAR using Relic, an Osode, and an S.Bow w/Demons. Flashy Shot + Barrage landed for 1667, Sidewinder for 1680, and an I.Wing-ed Sidewinder for 1631. 1/1, amazingly. Karmilla Vhys 02:24, February 10, 2010 (UTC) * Impossible for a 64THF/27RNG, /NIN and might have saved me, or maybe Perfect Dodge. Hits for over 100 though its accuracy is a little low. I would suggest 65+ for Solo Jobs and 70+ for others. Gloeosucces stuck everytime. Went back as 65THF/27NIN, used NPC and Perfect Dodge and spammed Bloody Bolts the entire fight. :* In regards to the claims of 65 solo, I'd like to share my opinion of the NM. My fight as a fresh 75 with 247dagger and 223eva went as follow(only focusing on goaftraps damage); lost all 3 shadows(didnt have shadows up to start fight, my own fault), miss, 104, 196crit, 131, gloc, miss, miss, 120, miss, 124, miss, miss, 82 and I proceeded to flee from there. I can completely understand bad luck, especially since I dont have an eva set. However, I find it very hard to believe that a job(65), particularly THF can solo. And, I find it near impossible that someone could do it without shadows. I have SS if needed.--Corrinth 08:08, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :* As a 65THF my evasion is 220 and i spammed Bloody Bolts, had my NPC set to Healer, and still had to 2-hour, seeing as how ur evasion is quite undercap i could see why u would see it being so hard for a 65 to be able to beat it when you could not. And as i said i could not beat it as 64THF/RNG and i went back as 65THF/NIN :* Went back again this time 69THF/34NIN 232Dagger,227Evasion,198Marksmanship Its accuracy was easily below 50% I dropped below 600/1108 maybe one time because it hit and crit in the middle of an Ichi recast. Took about 4 weaponskills to take it down, starting with an 800 Dancing Edge. 1/2 woot. * (Approx. 80dmg/hit)- ~25/hit on a 75 RDM/BLU with full buffs including Cocoon. Poor Accuracy *Easily solo'd as a level 62thf/nin using slight evasion build and bloody bolts hp never dropped below 70% * Started camping this douche a couple days ago, 75RNG/NIN. Tp'd on a couple mobs at camp before engaging. Slug, barrage, slug, win. Do not be fooled, however. After a few kills, I didn't second guess going in w/ 300hp (from whatever I was doing previously). Barrage and slug both missed, and he took me out very quickly. Don't underestimate his rate of attack... 0/19 on drop atm >.> sucks because i need the earring, and will be here til i get it. * Soloed as 75 BLM/RDM using manafont. Rest full, protect, shell, blink, stoneskin, phalanx and open with a thunder 4. Keep nuking tier 4 until stoneskin goes down. Manafont, put stoneskin back up, drain, and finish him off with AM2 and T4. I wouldn't Ga3 during manafont unless you kite him away from other mobs. --Kael 09:43, March 19, 2010 (UTC) * Very easy solo as 75THF/NIN with no evasion gear but evasion capped with 2 merits, totalling 280. Never got hit, only ever lost 2 shadows before recasting Utsusemi: ichi every time it was available. Fought with full acc/haste set and switched to DEX/ATT set for Dancing Edge. Gloeosuccus never stuck. 0/1 --Darkguru 00:51, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :*Camped it 2 more times, both times it respawned within 1 hour 30 minutes to 1 hour 55 minutes. Got hit once the second time for 91 points of damage. Flawless on the 3rd. Went 1/3 on the earring :) --Darkguru 04:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) * Easily solo'd as PLD75/THF35. 0/6 * Attempted two Quick Draw solo's as COR75/BLM37 (Loss) and COR75/NIN37 (Win, no drop). Borrowed a friend's Hermes' Sandals. Kited the mob around the wide plateau near the entrance to Tavnazian Safehold. While running perfectly straight for wide expanses, Goaftrap matched my speed, staying at a fairly regular 9-12 yalms behind. Has anyone noticed a movement speed increase? --Vertrand * 1/7 TH3 --Lisamarie 14:50, May 16, 2010 (UTC) * 1/43 Easy to kill as WHM/NIN. Used slow and paralyze and some evasion gear. After some time of bad luck I got over it and changed to WHM/THF. Found this better and easier. Stoneskin, aquaveil, haste and lots of evasion gear. (+40 evasion). Killed it with ease. - Xanotos 5/21/2010 * Good to know that even with TH7, I'm still 0/6 on this. --Eremes 22:06, December 12, 2010 (UTC) *Just randomly found this NM as RNG/DNC 80, not an easy fight since it hits hard but with bloody bolts & waltz, it was pretty ok. No earring for me, but I'm definitely coming back! = Other notes = * Evolith type obtained from hunt registry seems to be Vs. elemental: Rng.Acc +4~7 Confirmed Rng. Acc. goes as high as +9 Indelico - Titan = NM Name = * Since I'd never heard of an animal called a Goaf, I decided to look it up, and what I found was rather ironic; for me, anyhow. Turns out a 'goaf' is apparently an area of a mine that is partially, or wholly, devoid of resources. In short, goaf is equal to saying waste or barren for a material. Found this ironic because that's exactly how I feel every time I've killed this thing. I'm 0/?? haha... --Blurryhunter 06:17, May 15, 2010 (UTC)